Sara's Secret photograph
by bonnielass89
Summary: Five years ago, the last photograph was sent. GSR. Cath/Sara friendship. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sara's Secret Photograph

**Rating**: T: just to be on the safe side.

**Characters**: Sara, Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Greg, Warrick

**Pairing: GSR to come**

**Summary**: Five years ago the last photograph was sent. The last piece of evidence that even proved that she existed was sent. That she was part of Sara. Slight GSR and Snickers, but it might change…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI, or any of the characters except characters which I made up so please don't sue!

This is my first fiction so please be gentle and smother me in reviews if you all want another chapter ;)

CHAPTER ONE

Four days ago:

"Sorry I'm late, Griss. Damn traffic was bumper to bumper," Sara said as she hurried into the break room. She failed to notice her usually noisy colleagues were painfully silent. They watched Sara, not knowing how the news Ecklie had callously delivered five minutes ago would affect her. She was such a private person. Most of them didn't even know she had a brother or any family.

Sara was oblivious to the sympathetic gazes that followed her into the room. She poured coffee into a cup, while her eyes scanned through the memos pinned on the wall. When she finally became aware to the unusual atmosphere, she glared at all of them.

"What?" she asked sharply. Sara automatically looked down at herself. "Do I have something on me because you're all staring at me like Greg put a 'kick me' poster on my back." Her small smile quickly transformed into a grim scowl as she realized the tension in the room was so strong it could have hit her in the face. She watched her friends view her with sympathy in their eyes, and then she turned to look at Grissom.

"Sara," he said. The tingling feeling Sara felt within her whenever he said her name was gone this time. "You should really sit down."

Without objecting, she pulled out the nearest chair from the table, slowly sat down, forcing her self to meet his intense gaze.

"Conrad had a phone call from Seattle," he said gently. His subtle statement did nothing but confuse Sara.

"Seattle? What does Seattle have to do with Vegas? Is there a new case? Has there been an accident there?" she asked. Her questions increased in volume and speed, which only emphasized her increasing concern.

"They tried to reach your cell, they have been trying for weeks. But, it seems the number and address they had was outdated," said Grissom.

"Why would anyone in Seattle be looking for me?" she asked. She glanced around the room, staring at the faces of her colleagues impatiently as her worry began to build. "Look what is going on here?"

"It's your brother, Sara,'' Catherine blurted, knowing she was saving Sara further frustration in the time it took Grissom to explain.

Sara was shocked into silence. "It seems there was an accident, at his work, they think he fell. It happened almost a month ago. He didn't want a funeral or so they told Conrad. But, you were mentioned in the will, Child Services has been looking for you and they finally tracked you to Vegas," said Catherine gently.

Sara's heart missed a beat. Her brother was dead. But what really stopped the blood from pumping had been the phrase, ''Child Services''.

That could only mean one thing. Carla.

She looked up; locking her eyes with Catherine's and realized Catherine was still talking.

"….your niece has been placed in a foster home. You're her only living relative."

So they didn't know. Well they did, just not everything…just the meat and not the whole happy meal. Sara began processing everything through her mind, like a film rewinding backwards. She was unaware that she had yet to verbally respond.

"Sara?" Greg's face had concern written all over.

''I…I mean…my…no, I mean…damn it! So they want me to have custody of Carla? Didn't she have any godparents?'' Sara asked weakly.

"Obviously, the decision is yours but it seems you are her only living relative and you know how DCF is when it comes to placing children with relatives, especially if it was mentioned on the will," Grissom said. His sympathy was barely noticeable as he chose the 'business-as-usual' approach instead.

"Right," said Sara. "Did they leave a contact number or details?'' Any turmoil Sara had quickly disappeared.

Grissom quietly asked Catherine to make the assignments for the shift. He escorted Sara to his office so she could have privacy to make the phone calls and arrangements she needed to make. Before she knew it she was on the phone with a social worker discussing when they could send Carla to Vegas. In less than a week, Sara's life was going to change. Nobody could predict what was going to happen when Carla Sidle entered Sara's for the first time.

Four days later…

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

'' Sara! Quit it!'' Catherine said. She was obviously not in a mood to be messed with today.

"Sorry, Cath. I guess I am a little nervous," said Sara. She stopped drumming the table with her fingers

The door into the break room swung open with a bang and Sara nearly jumped out her seat.

"Whoa, Sara, it's just me,'' Nick said. He gave her a flirtatious smirk and Sara relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm just really nervous. I haven't seen Carla since the day she was born, the last picture of her I have of her was when she was 10 years old which was five years ago, what happens if she doesn't like me?" said Sara.

''You'll be fine Sar, she will love you, trust me,'' Nick said. He spontaneously pulled Sara in for a warm embrace.

''I hope so,'' Sara replied wrapping her long arms tighter around his back, wondering what had come over him.

''Ahem,'' a not-so subtle voice interrupted their hug

Nick and Sara pulled apart as Grissom stood at the entrance. ''Oh….hi, Griss,'' said Sara. Nick was turning a bright shade of red.

Grissom walked swiftly past them to the coffee machine and tried to maintain his professional demeanor.

''So, do you know when is Carla arriving?'' Grissom asked as he poured what was left of the coffee into a cup.

''Well, I was told that after her plane arrived she would call my cell and I would meet her at baggage claim, but I think the flight must be delayed. You know how bad it is to fly at this time of the year," said Sara.

'' Sara! Our DNA matched our suspect, we nailed him!'' Greg interrupted the conversation.

It was the best news she had heard all week. "Great! I knew that bastard was guilty, go call Brass, and tell him to arrest that son of a bitch."

Sara sat down at the table beaming with delight as they finally caught the guy they'd been after for weeks. She became unaware of what was going on around until she looked up and noticed a young woman walking towards the room, wearing a visitor's tag and escorted by Warrick.

Grissom noticed the girl at the same time. He observed every move and expression. The gait of the young woman matched that of a Sara Sidle. As did the brown curly hair and fair skin complexion. However, she was incredibly skinny infact with the height only around 5'5. She wore small glasses hiding her eye color, but he noticed the faint freckles that brushed across her nose. She was probably 15 years old, the same age as Lindsey.

She now stood in the break room doorway. When she spoke everyone was surprised by how much it sounded just like Sara.

"I am looking for Sara Sidle?'' She said. Her anxiety could be sensed through her voice while her eyes scanned the room. ''I'm Carla…Carla Sidle''

- - - - -- -

A/N

Thanks to Giwu for Beta'ing this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Looking into her eyes she saw sorrow. This split Sara's heart in two. _She was suffering_ Maybe not to the same extent as what she went through as a kid, but Carla Sidle was suffering.

Everyone was staring at Sara now. She hadn't moved a muscle since Carla walked into the break room. _This really was torture_. Grissom understood that Sara just couldn't move. He often thought it was weird, the strange telepathic ways of communication they experienced.

He stared deep into Sara's eyes hoping for any answers, but instead saw tears of sorrow and love. He stood abruptly, now realizing everyone eyes were on him.

"Hello I'm Gil Grissom, you must be Carla"

Grissom shook her hand, business-like and turned around; hoping Sara had gone out of her hypnotic state.

Luckily Sara was now on her way round to meet Carla, walking with great determination. She was now standing right in front of Carla, _should she hug her? Shake hands?_

"Hey" Sara squeezed these three letters out, not making any room for another few

"You must be Sara" Carla knew she had to make the first step, as Sara had no social skill what so ever.

"Yeah…when did your flight get in?" the tension was slowly decreasing but they now realized how many people were watching this awkward situation.

Sara picked up one of Carla's suitcases whilst she held the other, and guided her towards the sofa next to Catherine.

"Erm…About two hours ago, I got a taxi here, didn't want to bother you" Carla glanced across the break room, locking her eyes with Mr. Grissom who obviously observing her every move.

"It wouldn't have bothered me" Sara shot this out, immediately regretting it as it made this already uncomfortable meeting worse.

Catherine clicked on to the obvious struggle- it seemed Carla had better social skill than Sara-though that wouldn't be hard, and decided to help out.

"Hi I'm Catherine" Catherine gave a friendly smile and was returned with a nervous one." And this is Nick, Warrick and Greg" She noticed Carla's eye darting from Nick to Warrick then to Greg as they replied a "Hello".


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating**: T : just to be on the safe side.

**Characters**: Sara, Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Greg, Warrick and Carla (my own)

**Summary**: 5 years ago the last photograph was sent. The last piece of evidence that even proved that she existed was sent. That she was part of Sara. Slight GSR and Snickers, but it might change…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI, or any of the characters except Carla which I made up so please don't sue!

This is my first fiction so please be gentle and smother me in reviews if you all want another chapter ;)

A/N – I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been very busy with all my school work and I have been in hospital for a while too! Thanks for all those reviews- they really do encourage you! I will be posting the chapters a lot quicker now, I have just been having a very busy life!!!

------------------------------------------

Carla was the double of Sara. It was obvious. From the little threatening eye-stares to the warming smile- no wonder whenever they went to the mall they were considered mother and daughter. When it first happened, they both stuttered- uncomfortable of the fact that someone believed they were. However deep inside, Sara was smiling, in fact that's an understatement, she was glowing.

Sara really enjoyed Carla's company. Whenever Carla was staying at Lindsey's, Sara hated the apartment's lonely and quiet eeriness. The lab wasn't her home anymore. She actually went home and spent time with Carla, going to the cinema, ice skating, anything. Sara just wanted to be with her.

Carla wasn't as clever as Sara when it came to education, but that was understandable- Sara was a genius. Carla was extremely sociable, and it seemed Lindsey and her rocked there school. This made Catherine and Sara bound, as they started spending together with the girls out of work. Sara was so proud of Carla. The first weeks of ''getting to know you'' had been awkward but as the months flew by they were glued together.

''Sara, whatever happened with my mom''

This question had Sara's sweat streaming from her forehead. Her heart pounding. Eyes staring to the left. ''_Should I tell her? Oh my goodness! Think, think, think Sara!_''

'' I mean, did you know her? My dad never talked about her. I never knew her….''

''She loved you very much'' _she still does……_

''So you knew her?'' Carla had now sat down onto the sofa, joining Sara holding a tub of ice cream.

_Damn it! Just stop talking! Walk away! ''_ I, I, I suppose…Didn't your Dad tell you anything?'' _good one Sara, you start asking the questions, try to change the topic_

''I don't even know what she looks like. How am I suppose to love someone who I have never seen, never known, what the hell, how do I even know she exists!'' Carla's voice had risen. _This really has bothered her_

''Well I don't know all the details, but I do know that your mom loved you with all her heart and she had the strength to love you enough to let you go.''

''I thought my mom died''

_Oh crap, well done Sidle_. '' She did, I mean, yeah, didn't I say that?''

'' No, you implied that she left me'' Carla now knew there was something Sara was hiding from her. Something that she had questioned since she was a little girl.

BUZZZZZZZZ!

_Saved by the cell, oh thank god!_ '' I have to go into work, get an updated on a victim. You want to come with me?''

''No, its fine, I think I will stay here and maybe invite Lindsey round. If that's okay?''

''Sure, there's a frozen pizza in the freezer if you both are hungry''

Carla started to dial Lindsey's cell as Sara shut the front door behind her.

'' Hey Lindsey, I need your help''

---------------------------------

I will upload the next chapter tonight or tomorrow :

Reviews welcomed!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating**: T : just to be on the safe side.

**Characters**: Sara, Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Greg, Warrick and Carla (my own)

**Summary**: 5 years ago the last photograph was sent. The last piece of evidence that even proved that she existed was sent. That she was part of Sara. Slight GSR and Snickers, but it might change…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI, or any of the characters except Carla which I made up so please don't sue!

This is my first fiction so please be gentle and smother me in reviews if you all want another chapter ;)

Chapter Four

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Lindsey, I know when something is up, there's something just not…just not, right about the whole situation….''Carla's eyes gleamed with sadness and betrayal. _Why had her dad lied to her?_

'' I know, there is something…different, with the whole situation. I understand Carla. When my dad died, '' the sadness in Lindsey's voice had empathy '' I knew that something was wrong with the whole situation, I still don't know who killed my father…''

They both looked into each others eyes- a quiet understanding between them that made them believe everything was okay.

''So what do I do, I want to know who my mom is, is she alive? What did she look like?''

'' Well does Sara have a photo album or something?'' Lindsey got up from the Sofa and started to remove the cusions from the sofa, searching for hope.

'' I guess I should start looking then….''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Hey'' Sara greeted Nick and Warrick as she walked into the break room, automatically towards the coffee machine.

''Hey Sar, not seen you in a while…'' His Texas accent along with his constant caring for her always made her smile.

'' yeah I took Carla and Lindsey quad biking yesterday, it was awesome...''

''It's good that you're actually LEAVING the lab now, but I'm starting to miss you, Grissom's extremely grumpy when you not here, I think that he….''

The life-threatening glare he received from Sara stopped him from forming the rest of the words. _I value my life way to much_

''Hey Sara'' Greg had just joined Sara and Nick in the Break room as they sat down around the table.

''Hello Greggo''

'' So where's Carla today?''

'' She decided to stay in with Lindsey… God knows what there getting up to…''

'' I'm sure she's not trouble, A Sidle trouble? No way….'' Nick butted in, smirking at Sara. He just loved winding her up…

'' No, honestly she's great. I mean her manors are great, she is so friendly, clever…''

''Looks like we have got ourselves a proud mom over here Greg'' Nick was on a role here, Sara was the easiest person to wind up!

''Eh, what? Who said anything about being a mom, I don't have any kids, I am not her mom, and she doesn't have a mom….'' Sara stuttered to get through this sentence as her face had guilty stamped across it.

"Sorry, Sara….we know your not her mom, your just to gullible these days" Warrick had now intervened, allowing Sara to release the breath she didn't know she was holding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had now made there way into Sara's bedroom. They had searched the whole house so far and found nothing- just a few photographs of her as a kid with her brother, with a few guys, her colleagues but nothing else.

'' Hey Carla, why don't you check the wardrobe and I will check under the bed? ''

"If we don't find anything soon we will stop searching, I don't like invading her privacy- It feels wrong Linds…''

''Just shut up and start looking'' Lindsey shot her a cheeky smile as she dived below the bed.

After a few minutes of searching under the bed, Lindsey's hand made obvious contact to a box and Carla turned around as she heard Lindsey. '' well, well, well. Look what I have found…'' Lindsey began to move out from under the bed, pulling out a small shoe box which was obviously not filled with shoes as it had doodles all over.

Carla sprinted across the bedroom and towards Lindsey who now sat on Sara's bed with the box.

'' Carla gingerly opened the lid, reveling a small bundle of photos, just like before, some of Carla, some guys she had obviously been intimate with, colleagues, her brother. But the one photo Lindsey held in her hands, was the golden treasure. Lindsey's face was unreadable; she became pale and so quiet.

'' Lindsey, what is it, what have you got?'' Carla knew. What Lindsey held in her arms as carefully as a gold medal was full of answers. And to be honest Carla was scared. She didn't want to know.

As Lindsey slowly turned the photograph around, allowing Carla to see the picture of Sara.

'' Does Sara have a child?''

The photograph showed Sara around eight months pregnant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Thanks for reading!

Your reviews are greatly appreciated as i need feedback to learn, whether it be criticism, suggestions, theories, or plain old good support!

Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or that, I still am not the best at working my way around the website!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Sara's Secret Photograph

**Rating**: T : just to be on the safe side.

**Pairing: **GSR with hints of Snickers

**Characters**: Sara, Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Greg and Warrick

**Summary**: 5 years ago the last photograph was sent. The last piece of evidence that even proved that she existed was sent. That she was part of Sara.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI, or any of the characters except Carla which I made up so please don't sue!

**A/N: **This is my first fiction so please be gentle and smother me in reviews. This story is AU.

Big thanks to the wonder beta Giwu :

Chapter five

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lindsey couldn't decipher Carla's reaction by studying the expression on her face. Carla sat on the bed, mouth slightly open revealing her teeth. "_Oh my god, why didn't I notice this before, they are so alike!"_ thought Lindsey belatedly.

Finally, Carla's hands started to shake as she reached out and gingerly took the image, carefully stroking over the picture of a young Sara. "Oh god...you think that….."

"Well how old do you think Sara is in that photo?" asked Lindsey

"Around twenty?" Carla guessed. She began to work the math in her head. "Oh my goodness, this can't be right, I mean it can't, it isn't…."

"There's only one way to find out, Carla," said Lindsey calmly.

"Noooo-I can't ask her! She obviously doesn't want me to know. Why else would she hide the picture? I trusted her….." said Carla miserably.

"Did I say anything about asking Sara?" said Lindsey.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" Carla put the photo down, she couldn't bear to look at it now, her stomach was fluttering with nervousness and her head was spinning. She looked at her friend with great interest and trepidation.

"Well did I ever tell you about how my mom found out her father was Sam Braun…?" answered Lindsey with a smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sara was sitting going over evidence in her case unaware of the events taking place in her apartment. The case was hitting home for her, but this case wasn't about domestic abuse or a rape, it involved the sudden death of a teenaged girl. "_What would I do without Carla? I love her, what happens if she dies suddenly and doesn't know the truth? What would she think if she found out the truth? Would she still talk to me? No, don't be stupid, Sara you gave her up…" she mused to herself._

Sara's conscience was contradicting everything she was thinking, her heart began to beat faster and her discomfort was noticed by Grissom who looked at her tentatively. "_I could never have raised her on my own; I would have been a bad parent. You're doing okay now. Sara, that's no excuse. That's because I am older, more mature…"_

"Sara,'' his soft voice brought Sara back into the layout room. She looked up at him and saw deep anxiety in his electric eyes.

"Are you okay?'' Grissom asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," She put on her smile that always made Grissom's heart skip a beat. After all these years, he also knew that the smile was a cover up for some unspoken problem.

"Sara, look why don't you go home and I'll finish this. Carla will be wondering where you are,'' he said. When he reached over and took her case notes, she knew he was obviously not letting her stay at work any longer.

"Fine, but if there's any updates, call me immediately,'' she said.

She removed her gloves and was standing at the layout door as Grissom spoke, "Of course honey," he said.

This caused her to turn around and look at him. "_Did I just hear him right?" she asked herself._

"Bye….Dear," she gave him a sly smile as his face turned bright red.

"Damn_, she noticed!" _he thought. She left him in the layout room, with a large grin on his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The box which Lindsey held was returned to its hiding place under Sara's bed and the two girls went to Sara's living room.

"You know, you might be wrong, Lindsey. Sara might just happen to have been fat at that point in her life," said Carla.

"Yeah, right," Lindsey scoffed. She looked at Carla as if she was growing another ear. "We will know soon enough, just shut up and start looking for a book in DNA testing."

They stared at Sara's bookshelf.

"You mean to say, which one? There are dozens of them," said Carla.

"Just grab all of them," said Lindsey.

Carla lifted 5 books clumsily off the shelf and the remaining books fell like dominoes.

"Crap!" they said together.

Carla bent down to pick up the books as did Lindsey. They both noticed it wasn't just books that had fallen. Letters and photographs placed within the books now littered the floor. "_Great more secrets," _thought Carla grimly.

She picked up a few photos that lay on the floor. It probably shouldn't have surprised her: the pictures were all of her. They spanned her entire life up until about 5 years ago. _Why had they stopped then? _The letters, hundreds of them, written in her father's handwriting showed the last postmark was also five years ago.

Carla was brought out of her trance as the ringing of her cell chirped.

She quickly answered it while Lindsey put the letters, photos and books back on the shelf.

"No….that's cool…okay…bye," she said. Carla slammed her cell shut and noticed Lindsey had finished picking up the mess.

"Sara's on her way home. She said she will give you a ride home if you meet her out front in five minutes," she said.

"Okay, don't worry, Carla, I'll research on DNA testing tonight at home and we can do the test at the lab tomorrow…" said Lindsey.

"Actually, just leave it alone, it's too dangerous," replied Carla.

"Carla, you have the right to know who your mother is. Don't worry, everything will be fine, you'll see," Lindsey grabbed Carla into a hug then headed towards the door.

"Just get a good night's sleep," Lindsey said. She shut the door behind her, leaving Carla alone in the apartment with all of her thoughts. She went to her room where she sat down on her bed and fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N reviews very much appreciated, and once again I thank Giwu and to everyone who has given me reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Sara's Secret Photograph

**Rating**:**Pairing: **GSR to come :)

**Characters**: Lindsey, Judy, Sara, Grissom, Catherine, Hodges

**Summary**: 5 years ago the last photograph was sent. The last piece of evidence that even proved that she existed was sent. That she was part of Sara.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI, or any of the characters except Carla which I made up so please don't sue!

**A/N: **This is my first fiction so please be gentle and smother me in reviews. This story is AU.

Big thanks to the wonder beta Giwu and this chapter is dedicated to JavaJunkieGSR :D

- - - - -

"Ready?" Lindsey asked.

"Ready'' Carla answered.

They carefully lifted their backpacks, filled with everything they needed; DNA processing instructions, Sara's DNA, and history and math textbooks to make sure it didn't look obvious. It had taken them almost two weeks to teach themselves how to operate the DNA machine in the lab. Hodges had almost caught Lindsey stealing the manual. They stepped out the apartment heading toward the bus stop, where they would complete their first step of their mission.

The entered the lab to find it surprisingly empty.

"Lindsey, your mom is out on a case with Carla's aunt, they won't be back for a while. Why don't you wait in the break room?" Judy directed them towards the break room, yet she couldn't help but wonder why they had decided to come into the lab, especially on a Saturday. David had mentioned in passing Lindsey had been hanging around a lot lately.

"Here you go girls, I am sure there is some food in the fridge for you to eat, but you might be safer getting something from the vending machines. Dr. Grissom is in his room doing an experiment with Mr. Sanders so I don't think they will be available if you need help with your homework. I am sure some of the other lab employees would be more than happy to help," she said. She gave them both a genuine smile and left the break room, returning to her sanctuary behind the reception desk.

"Now what?" Carla looked around the break room; she really had a bad feeling about this.

"We go to the DNA lab, and do the test. Simple," Lindsey replied as if it was nowhere near rocket science or just as important. They went straight for the lab once Judy was out of sight.

The girls found themselves staring at all the equipment. Maybe they hadn't thought this through…

"Right, according to this book, that goes in there and that goes there, then you press that button and wait a good half an hour," Lindsey was pointing out everything with her left hand, while her right held the book.

Carla stared at her as if she was speaking a different language. Lindsey caught on, and decided to speak very slowly, step by step. "_This is really going to take a long time…." _she thought.

Carla listened to Lindsey's instructions with only a few mistakes, and then once she pressed the button, she sighed full of relief.

"Now we wait, right?" Carla said. She was now biting her nails, a habit her father had tried to break. In a few minutes she would learn if her whole life so far had been filled with lies, or it was just coincidences that drew them to this idea…

Lindsey noticed Carla's anxiety and went over and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Carla, if Sara is your mom then it isn't the end of the world, she isn't a bad person you know, you could be stuck with a drug dealing hooker as a mother who had stabbed…"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Sara is a nice person. But how would you feel if your whole life all that you knew and believed was total crap? Or that your dad had lied to you by saying that your mother died, when really your mother was living in the same country as you were," Carla asked as she wiped away a tear.

"Carla, I don't think you see it, but Sara loves you so much. My mom says it all the time. Before you came Sara had had a drinking problem and she would NEVER leave this lab, look how much she has changed. She isn't a workaholic anymore; she takes you to all these cool places and loves spending time with you. _You are lucky_. And believe me Carla, I know what it is like to know when your perception of people is garbage, my dad was no angel," said Lindsey.

Carla turned around, fully facing Lindsey. They stared into each other eyes and both of them saw a sense of understanding and empathy in each other's eyes. Lindsey saw Carla's eyes beginning to be clouded with tears, so drew her in towards her, into a strong, understanding hug.

Before they knew it, a loud 'beep' broke them out of their trance and they drew away from each other.

"It's time," Lindsey said, looking deep into Carla's brown eyes.

"It's time," Carla repeated and headed towards the piece of paper that was in the process of being ejected from the printer.

"Time for what, girls?" Grissom asked firmly. He stood behind them leaning against the doorframe in feigned casualness. His eyes were a solid blue and both could see he was angry enough that he looked like he was going to snap like an old rubber band.

They both froze in mid-motion. They both simultaneously turned around to face each other, then to see Grissom staring back at them, his face showing, a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Eh…we were, we were…" Carla stuttered through the forming of the sentences, lying was not a strong point of hers.

"Hi, Uncle Gilly," said Lindsey opening her eyes wide with feigned innocence. "We were doing a science experiment, weren't we Carla?" She nudged Carla's arm to follow on with the lie.

Unfortunately, it took Carla a few seconds to catch on, and her affirmative reply came too late. Grissom had known Lindsey her whole life and was aware of her slightly conniving behavior. This was one of hose times she reminded him too much of Catherine.

"Your mother gets the same look on her face when she is trying to pull a fast one as well," he said without humor. "Well, if this is homework, you won't mind if I look at the sheet that came out the printer," he said. He made sure this was more of a statement than a question, and stepped forward, reaching out for the paper

"Actually, we do mind, you see…" Lindsey yanked the paper from the printer, just a moment before Grissom.

Lindsey looked down at the sheet, skimming through the top paragraph and found the information needed at the bottom. She paused, and looked at Carla, unblinking. Her mouth gaped open, and the paper was held loosely in her hand. Lindsey now knew the answer. _Lindsey knew if Carla belonged to Sara._

"Lindsey," the tone in her voice made her name seem like the question Carla was desperate to know.

Grissom looked at both of them in total confusion.

Grissom saw his chance, and grabbed the piece of paper out of Lindsey's hand. Aloud, and guilty sigh came out from both the teenagers mouths as they looked at his face for answers.

_Sidle. S. DNA SAMPLE ONE_

_13 alleles in common with_

_Sidle. C.A DNA SAMPLE TWO_

_Parent/offspring relationship._

Grissom looked at Carla's face and after a moment handed her the paper. His mouth gaped open like Lindsey's as they both shared the same shocking secret.

His tone changed from when he had first caught them in the DNA lab. "I'm only giving you this, because obviously you had your suspicions and Lindsey knows," he said gently.

They both looked at Carla's face as she read the results. Her reaction was impassive. They waited patiently for her to speak;

"Looks like you were right Lindsey, Sara is my mother," she said softly as a single tear fell.

- -

A/N Thanks for reading! I would love to here from what you think of it! Please Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I am so sorry I have not updated in a while! Life has taken over me! I really wanted to do well with this chapter, and have like three different versions to it! But thanks to Charlotte, she helped pick this one, so enjoy and remember to leave those reviews!

Oh, and once again i dont own CSI or the characters.

Another Note: This is Un-beta'd, I will post the beta'd version A.S.A.P

* * *

Three weeks had past since Carla found out _the news, _and the relationship between Sara, her 'mom' and her, had totally changed. Lindsey had blackmailed, Grissom into keeping 'the discovery' quiet, but Carla knew he wouldn't hold on to it forever, and neither could she, and one day, the anger she had slowly built up burst, spurting the news across the Sara as she looked on helplessly.

* * *

Two Days Before The Revelation:

Sara sat in the break room, replaying the last few weeks in her mind. Something was wrong with Carla, and she didn't know what. She looked on at Catherine.

"What?" Catherine's sharp comment caught Sara off guard.

"Nothing, sorry" Sara stuttered, then as Catherine raised an eye brow unconvinced, " Well, its just I've been having a little trouble with Carla recently…"

"Awww, she giving you the old talking back thing?" Catherine poured the coffee into two mugs, walking towards the sofa where Sara sat, and gave her the extra cup."

"No no…" Sara shook her head. " She's just been, maybe I'm over reacting, but she's been kinda' distant with me…."

Catherine and Sara's bonding motherly talk had been interrupted as Grissom barged into the break room. Standing at the door, his eyes locked with Sara's until he looked away distastefully.

"Sara you have a solo garbage dump outside.." Grissom spoke with no emotion until he was interrupted with the bursting anger from a Ms Sidle.

"You got to be kidding me Griss, that's the third one I've had in two weeks!" Sara nearly spurted her coffee all over herself, as she heard those words coming out her supervisor's mouth, déjà vu all over again.

"I'm not kidding on Sara, you have 15 minutes….if your not happy, take Greg with you." He still never took his eyes off the paper, afraid of spilling the secret that he held, which was causing his many sleepless nights.

"Have I done something to piss you off Grissom?" Sara stood confidently, as she didn't anticipate a response.

"Oh you tell me Sara, I think there is something your not telling us all" Grissom had locked eyes with her, and immediately fell under her spell, letting a little spill from his mouth. _Lindsey is going to KILL me! _ He abruptly left the break room, leaving behind the cases on the table, heading for his office where he new lay his migraine tablets.

Sara was, on the other hand, left standing in utter shock as she started at Catherine, looking for answers but was given in return an unknowing shrug.

_The_ Day:

''Carla, talk to me, tell me, what happened between us, please, let me fix this!'' Sara reached for Carla's hand across the table where they sat eating lunch in the mall. Her desperation was palpable in her voice, her eyes showing deep sympathy and eagerness as she locked eyes with Carla.

Carla hastily drew her hands back, as if she'd been scolded by Sara's soft touch. ''What happened?'' Carla let an evil snigger leave her lips. ''Why don't you tell me!'' She looked down at her feet, not even able to look in Sara's eyes._ They were obviously full of lies Carla, she carried on as normal with her life, for 15 years!_

Sara looked at Carla for a few minutes, replaying the last three weeks over in her head, wondering what she had gone wrong, where they're friendship had gone…_what had happened! _

"Carla, tell me. We can sort this out honey. I promise, whatever I did I am_**SURE**_I never meant it, and to be frank I don't remember doing _**anything**_so evil to you that give you the right to treat me like this, it's not fair, I've been everything _**but**_ bad to you Carla'' Sara's voice still leaked out a hint of softness, however the seriousness and the volume had increased, which attracted the eyes of on-lookers in the Mall.

"SEE! THAT'S WHAT I'M MAD ABOUT! HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND PRETEND THAT IS EVERYTHING IS FINE, AND NOT REMEMBER THE PAST, HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT ME AND ACT THIS WAY AROUND ME! IT'S A JOKE!'' Carla looked straight into her eyes as she spat out the words venomously, so loud that the restaurant around them fell silent and looked on.

''Carla I have NO idea what you are talking about'' Sara's tone was dangerously low as she stared back at Carla.

Karen Michaels looked on helplessly at the woman and teenager. The 50 year old waitress knew it was tough to raise a teenage girl alone, she had been there. She was glad when they're food order was up, and walked towards the table with the veggie burger and cheese burger in hand.

"Here you go Ladies" She placed knifes and forks with one hand on each side of the table, along with the plates of food.

" Say thank you Carla-Anne" Sara used Carla's full name in a bid to assert the control that she has over her, her tone filled with spite.

Karen noticed the rage boiling in Carla and spoke jokingly at Sara " Mam, that's okay, your' daughter doesn't need to, I know what its like to be a single mother to a teenage girl…"

Sara was looking straight into Carla's eyes as she spoke; " Oh, no, Carla's not my daughter, she's just my niece" As Sara spoke these words, the looked into Carla's eyes and Sara had a startling wake up call.

Carla's eyes were filled with sadness as she was reminded that her mother thought of her as a niece, nothing more. She realized that Sara was smart, and as the tears fell as soon as she spoke, she probably gave her game away. She quickly rose from the table, unable to look at Sara's eyes.

Sara looked on helplessly. "Oh My Goodness. She knows" Sara spoke softly and out loud as she stared silently at the place Carla was sitting, knowing that she will never forget the moment when Carla was no longer a niece, she was her daughter.

* * *

_A/n The next chapter should be up soon, I have everything planned out, and even though I am going to busy in the next few weeks with family, I will make sure I will have time to spend on this!_


	8. Chapter 8

Cara walked out the Mall, and let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. She quickly wiped the tears from her face; however it was useless as they kept falling. Her feet led her in a random direction, and she didn't oppose, she kept walking and walking, then she turned into a quick run, never looking back.

Few Hours Later:

"Damn it! Damn it!" Sara threw her cell down onto the passenger seat as she once again never got through to Carla on her phone, so she returned her focus to the road in front.

_This is just great Sara. __Freaking great. What were you thinking! You should have told her the truth from the start...Her eyes; so forlorn. How did I not notice! I'm a freaking' investigator…Oh God…Carla could be in serious trouble; it's been four hours now._

Sara had checked everywhere; her apartment, the park, the shops. She was nowhere.

Before she knew it, she had driven automatically towards the lab, parked in her usual parking space, across from Grissom's. She slammed the door shut, sprinting into the break room. She leaned against the door-frame, as she caught her breath and stared out at Catherine in front, sitting on the sofa.

"Sara…….I thought it was your day off" Catherine raised her eyebrow as she gazed at Sara, who was now looking around tentatively through the glass in break room.

"It was, I mean, it is….." Sara spoke in sections, as she looked around the lab, half in the break room, and half in the corridor.

"Who or what are you looking for?" Catherine now stood up, and placed her hand on Sara's shoulder when she noticed the tears building up in her friend's eyes.

"Carla" Sara let the tears fall down her face, without a care in the world. "Catherine, it's Carla" The seriousness and softness of Sara's voice alerted Catherine, as she let out a small "Oh" –filled with empathy- then drew Sara close to her, letting her cry on her shoulder as she comforted her just the same way she comfort's her own daughter.

Sara pulled away and wiped her eyes, but it was futile as they just kept running down her face, "We were out, in the mall for lunch, I told you the other day that we hadn't been getting along as well as we used to but I never thought that she knew, I mean how she could have found out? Anyway, we had an argument then I stated that she was only my niece and she started crying and she ran away, that's when I realised, she knows that I'm her mother…Catherine, what am I going to do!" The tears once again poured down Sara's face as she spoke so fast and vernacular that Catherine only grasped some of the information.

"Wait wait wait, you're her MOTHER?" Catherine let her mouth droop as she started at Sara with astonishment.

"I was twenty and in love…." Sara told Catherine the rest of the story as she was pulled onto the sofa.

"Oh, God Sara, I never knew, I am so sorry" Catherine hugged her co-worker for what felt like the twentieth time in that hour.

"Its fine, I got over it soon enough, I just don't like a lot of people knowing, in case they treat me differently me" Sara's soft and quiet tone subtly let Catherine know that she didn't want anyone to know about this.

"So you don't know where she is at all?" Catherine quickly changed the topic, back onto which was important- a fifteen year old was missing and it was late at night; in Las Vegas, of all places.

"I looked for a few hours in the car, and then to your house, but Lindsey wasn't in then I ended up coming here…I think I am going to have to go see Brass, it's nearly midnight and she hasn't contacted me…."

"Wait, Lindsey's not at my house? I phoned her hours ago and she said she was still there…she should be there Sara, unless…"Catherine's worry was palpable as she drifted off into thought at the end of the sentence.

"Oh Goodness, would they really run away? I mean I don't think so…" Sara started to worry again as she watched Catherine pull her cell phone out her pocket, trying to reach Lindsey.

At that moment, Grissom walked into the break room, noticed the commotion in front of him. Catherine was pacing up and down the room, with her phone glued to her ear whilst Sara sat on the sofa, with hankies at either side of her and mascara smudged down her cheeks. His immediate protectiveness turned on, as he drew himself along side Sara, put his hands on her knees and kneeled on the floor in front of her as she now faced him sitting on the sofa.

"Sara honey, what happened" This was déjà vu for Sara, reminding her of the lab explosion, when Grissom caressed her injured hand, kneeling down next to her, calling her honey…

"Grissom, its Carla, she's missing…" The tears started again, and Grissom leaned into her face and wiped a tear off her cheek. This bold action by Grissom stopped the tears, as she gazed into his eyes and noticed his obvious worry…this moment was over soon when a bang was heard from behind them.

"Damn it Lindsey!" Catherine had launched her cell against the wall, the breaking obvious.

Grissom got up and now stood in the middle of the commotion in front of him, his hand running through his thick curls in his hair as he went over the events in his head. "Lindsey's gone too?" Grissom looked at Catherine who was obviously worried sick.

"Yeah….goodness, I thought she got over that stage Gil, I thought she had grown up…"Catherine went over to pick up her cell phone, and rubbed it and if by magic, the screen of the phone flashed back on.

"Okay, Sara where have you looked?" Grissom got his cell out, typed in a few numbers, and then brought the device up to his ear.

"Everywhere Griss, I searched my apartment first when she first when missing twelve hours ago…

Twelve Hours Ago

"Carla!" Sara swung the door open as her voice ripped through her apartment, the sheer determination in her voice palpable.

She scurried through each room, checking in every nook and cranny, even though the search was futile. She slumped back onto the edge of her bed, replaying the haunting scene over and over. Sometimes, she looked at Carla, and realized that she would have to tell her someday, but the memory of giving her beautiful baby up was just too much, too painful. Carla, although so different from Sara, reminded Sara so much of herself, and the fact that she had lied to her daughter all this time pained Sara, but she reminded herself it was for the best. _It was for the best…wasn't it?_

The investigator side kicked in and Sara started from the beginning, how did Carla find out in the first place?

Sara automatically went towards the living area, stood in front of the bookshelf, and noticed the DNA book was out of place – _how didn't I notice this? _She pulled the book carefully out, however failing as dozens for old photographs and letters came pouring out, scattering across the hard wooden floor, bringing back the memories for Sara.

_Five Years Ago:_

"_David, please, I want to know my daughter" Sara pleaded to her older brother._

"_Sara I can't. You are calling more and now you want to visit her? You are getting attached Sara. You promised this wouldn't happen, remember ten years ago when you gave her to me? You said it was the best. You were unstable to look after a child and you still are. She is safe with me, which is what matters. It's for the best Sara. If you love her enough you will leave her."_

Her brother was good at convincing her. She looked at the baby picture of Carla, and stroked it carefully, allowing a few tears to fall. _She had missed out on so much._ Sara had a sort of wake up call at that moment and new, she needed Carla more than anything. She stood up –still holding the photo- grabbed her car keys from the kitchen worktop, and left the house.

Present:

Sara woke up from her flashback, and noticed Grissom on the phone obviously to Brass. Catherine was now being comforted by Warrick, she watched whilst his hand gently caressed her back, in a soft swirling motion until she heard Grissom's cell being slammed shut.

Grissom drew a deep breath then looked deep into Sara's brown eyes. "Brass is going to notify all of PD, and get a few squad cars out to search the strip" He looked over at Warrick, glad that he was comforting his friend. "Warrick, you and Cath go and search- anywhere- while I will go with Sara and do the same. It's all we can do just now, we can catch up on the cases later- this is priority."

Before they new it, they were all split up, and Grissom was sitting in the drivers seat of the Delani, Sara across from him, Caressing a photo of a young girl- obviously Carla.

"Sara, I tried to stop them in the lab that day…" He spoke softly as he reversed the vehicle and got out onto the main road.

Sara flipped her head back and turned to face her boss. "You tried to do what?"

The shock was palpable in Sara's voice which obviously led Grissom to understand that Sara was not aware of the whole story. _Just great Gil, wait a go, now you have to tell her the whole story….god is she going to be mad at you…_ Grissom sighed as he listened to his conscious and began to speak; "They were in the DNA lab when I walked in, doing the paternity test" Grissom continued to stare at the road in front; he couldn't bare look at Sara's face.

A thousand words, thoughts were processing through Sara's head and she just couldn't comprehend the obvious. "You _knew_?" The obvious hurt and confusion in her voice tore through Grissom.

"Sara…" Grissom used his soft voice to draw out her name, as he thought about the best way to go around this conversation without hurting her more. "Yes, I knew…I found Lindsey and Carla in the DNA lab, I asked what they were doing and they didn't tell me, so when the results were ready I took the paper off Lindsey and read it." Grissom pulled the car into a parking space at the mall, turned off the engine and turned to face Sara.

"But why didn't you tell me Grissom? Don't you think I deserved to know? We wouldn't be in this situation if you had told me sooner" Sara paused as realisation hit her. "That's why you've been off with me all these weeks, giving me decomps one after the other; you think I gave her away, been lying to her all these years because of my own selfishness.."

Grissom interrupted Sara as the anger in her voice along with her volume was increasing. "Now, Sara, look that's not true..."

"Yes it is Grissom and you know it. You have been pissed off with me these past few weeks when you could have just told me the truth and acted like an adult, and I wouldn't be in this situation, wouldn't have dragged Catherine into it, and Carla would be okay, I mean she could be…" The tears came tumbling out of Sara as she bent down, cuddling the old photograph.

Grissom got out the car and walked round to Sara's door where he opened it and carefully clipped Sara out of her seatbelt, led her out of the car and drew her into him, as she wept into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry" He repeated as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. He could feel the tears threatening to fall as he choked out; "I could have stopped this Sara, you are right, if I had just had the courage to tell you, but I guess I couldn't face the fact that you had a child that you had gave birth…"

He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell in his bottom pocket.

Sara jumped apart from her boss as she felt the vibration of his phone, realising that someone may know something about her daughter.

Grissom saw from the caller ID that it was Brass calling, not a good sign "Grissom".

Sara studied his face as he spoke on the phone, praying to get some good news. "Have you found Lindsey and Carla" Grissom asked sharply, and as he was getting his answer his face became pale and a deep sigh was heard as he lifted his head, locking eyes with Sara. "Okay, make sure you tell Catherine and I will meet you back at PD then" He swiftly closed his phone over, thinking about how to break the news to Sara.

"Grissom" Sara's stern voice was mixed with worry, fear and hostility for Grissom.

Grissom stroked Sara's arm as he looked into her eyes, took in a deep breath and began to speak. Sara could only decipher some of the words coming out of Grissom's mouth.

When he stopped speaking he noticed how lost Sara looked, and didn't know whether it was because she was so angry or just, shocked. So he opened the passenger's car door and closed it when she was sitting in as he headed to meet Brass, Catherine and Warrick back at PD.

Sara looked through the glass walls in the police department and noticed Carla and Lindsey sitting down on the chairs, with Catherine and Warrick talking to Brass at the top of the room. As she headed into the room, she noticed the lack of clothing on both the teenagers, their faces covered in make-up, and their eyes both glazed over as they giggled mischievously to themselves.

She noticed the few police officers checking out the teenagers, as the high-heels and short skirts that they both wore aged them enough to get them into any nightclub down the strip.

"Sara" Brass spoke softly as both Grissom and Sara approached, and noticed the palm of Grissom's hand on the lower of Sara's back.

"Two officers got a call from one of the strip clubs down the strip, seems as though two teenagers were being bought drinks off older men, and it was called in by the manager, they swear the guys didn't touch them, but it was obvious they were going to, they're both going to have a hellish hangover tomorrow." Brass finished speaking and looked across at the faces of both Sara and Catherine. Catherine drew in a breath as she gazed angrily down at where her daughter sat, as for Sara; she just looked completely shocked as she stared back at Brass.

Catherine stormed towards Lindsey, pulled her off the chair and held onto her arms as she knew that with the combination of alcohol and stilettos weren't a good act of support. "What the hell were you thinking Lindsey? You could have gotten yourself into serious bother, you know exactly how dangerous this city can be, especially after midnight! God Lindsey, I thought you had grown up!"

Lindsey stuttered as she looked into her mother' eyes "You know me? You work constantly and when you're home all you do is sleep, I was sick of being a good girl, I wanted fun, and I enjoyed myself, didn't we Carla?" Lindsey looked smugly at her mother, as she turned to face her best friend.

Carla tried to stand up but she collapsed right back into her chair, then she started to giggle. Lindsey bent down and pulled her friend up and they now both stood in front of Catherine, a lot taller than her as they wore stilettos. "Yeah, we had a grr-eat time, trust me!" Carla started to laugh as she shared a private joke with Lindsey until Carla made a groaning noise, leaned over and was sick.

Catherine and Lindsey both jumped back, whilst Sara came running forward, to comfort Carla.

"Uhuh…" Carla moaned as she sat back down, putting her head between her legs, and pulled the garbage can in front of her, where she continued to be sick.

Sara reached out to gently stroke Carla's back, even though Sara was angry. Carla however sat up abruptly, pushing Sara's hand out of her way. "Don't touch me" Carla snarled at Sara as she wiped her mouth.

"Carla I have been looking all over for you, and have been worried sick, what the hell do you think you were playing at…and bringing Lindsey into this too?" Sara spoke calmly as gathered herself together.

Carla chuckled to herself, as she starred into Sara's face. "I've lived my whole life abiding by the rules, being a good teenager as I tried to make my dead mom proud. But how can I carry on when I realise my whole life has been a lie?"

Sara leaned forward to stroke Carla's forearm, but Carla pushed her back; "How can I kid on that everything is normal? When I found out the DNA results, I realised that I have been lied to all my life; do you know how that feels! And to see you sit there, thinking that I am treating you unfair, seeing you smile and laugh it off when people say we look the same; "oh, she's not my daughter, she's just my niece" it hurt more than realising my whole life was a lie. Because right there I learned that even although my mother was alive she never intended to be one" Carla broke down into tears as she stood up and fell against Sara. Sara hugged Carla as they both cried together, Sara kissing the top of her head, and running her fingers through her soft hair.

Grissom looked on at what was happening before him and could feel the tears building up in his eyes, but instead of pushing them back, he let them fall.

A/N - this is not Beta'd I will get it beta'd soon though...

This chapter was a lot longer than planned and I found it really hard to write because I didn't want too much angst, so I tried my best!

I have already planned the storyline for the next few chapters but if you have anything that you would like to see just review and say 

Have I mentioned how much I love reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Once again, I don't own CSI or any of these characters except Carla.

Please leave a review to tell me if you liked this chapter or not…:D

* * *

A week had past, rather slowly for some individuals, and it was still the talk of the Las Vegas Police Department. Oh, and the Crime Lab. It felt like everyone knew the ''news''. I mean, it was a shock, especially for the graveyard shift at the crime lab. They couldn't have been more shocked. _Sara is a mother_. Greg took it the hardest, since he had a crush on her, the rest just found it hard to imagine. They had known her for years, and to discover that she had kept this deepest darkest secret was just…unspeakable, unimaginable, and indescribable. Sara had taken an emergency week off of work, not that it mattered, since she had weeks of holidays stored up. No one really knew how Sara and her 'daughter' were coping, well except from themselves. 

That night, where Carla had broken down in front of Sara, had Brass to tears. And Catherine. And Grissom. Probably a lot more people too. At first, Brass thought of interrupting the argument, as Carla was shouting at Sara for no particular reason, and Sara always had a place close to Brass's heart, she was like the daughter whom turned out "better". That was until Carla made everyone in the building aware that Sara was her mother. The intake of breaths could be heard from every member watching this 'scene' unfold in the room. Carla started explaining her feelings, and Sara just stood there, shaking her head, trying to reach out to Carla as she gradually broke down. When Carla finally fell into her mother, Brass watched as Sara hugged her daughter, both of them crying as Sara ran her fingers through her drunken daughter's glossy hair. Brass felt a trickle stroll down his cheek, alerting him that he was crying. He was about to wipe the tear away until he noticed that half the people in the room who had witnessed this event had tears down their eyes too. He was not alone.

He had let Lindsay and Carla both off, and after the ongoing "I will do it" "No I will" conversation with Grissom, he allowed Grissom to give Sara and Carla a ride home. He hadn't heard from Sara since. Or Carla.

* * *

Sara lay in bed that night, curled up against her daughter. This was the first time Carla had shared the bed with her, but they both needed comfort. Soon after Carla's head hit the softness of the mattress, she fell asleep, and Sara carefully pulled the duvet over her petite structure, and slid in next to her. The thoughts that flooded through Sara's mind were inevitable and, unfortunately, inexorable. She tried to piece together everything, and plan the conversation that was to be spoken of tomorrow, but instead she closed her eyes, wrapped her right hand round her daughter, and succumbed to her tiredness. 

Carla awoke to the distant clattering noises coming from the bedroom door. She stretched her arms above her head, and turned onto her back. Suddenly she was welcomed with the pounding of her head, and the realization that she was in Sara's bedroom. She slowly remembered everything that happened last night, and for some strange reason, she smiled. Probably because she noticed that her mother's side of the bed had been slept in, and Sara had not opted to sleep in her room or on the sofa but instead in with Carla. After a few minutes of lying in bed, making sure she was fully awake, she slowly rose, and headed towards the bleating noise in the distance.

She entered the kitchen and noticed the dinning table was set -_well this is a first-_ with mats down, cutlery and a vase with a flower in the center. Sara was hanging over the stove, where she was cooking something from the frying pan which smelt 100 scrumptious. She looked closely at the table, and noticed the jar of syrup and lemon juice. That suggested only one thing; pancakes- _My favorite._

Carla made herself aware to Sara by coughing gently and all so obviously. Sara turned around sharply, the frying pan in her hand and her eyes gazing at Carla. She didn't smile, but neither did Carla. They stood like this for what felt like hours, eyes meeting across the room with their emotions hidden. Carla silently made her way towards the table and pulled out her chair as she sat down. Sara turned her back to Carla, and emptied the pancakes onto plates, then headed towards the table. She sat down opposite Carla, as she put the plate down in front of Carla. This sort of action would have been normal for any other family, however the complete silence in which these tasks were done, highlighted how they were both walking on thin ice.

"Thank you" Sara could hear only slightly; as if she imagined it, as Carla's voice was barely a whisper.

The silence soon arrived back, and Sara and Carla began to cut their pancakes simultaneously, both applying the exact amount of sugar, and syrup. If anyone else who had watched this movement, it would have been oddly uncomfortable to notice their movements at the exact same time; _totally freaky._  
After Sara took her first bite, she swallowed and looked up at Carla. She then took a sharp intake of breath then broke the silence luring in the apartment.

"So…how are you feeling?" Sara spoke, as she pointed her fork towards Carla's head, in other words asking her daughter, "Do you have a hangover?"

"I'm fine…and you?" Carla took a few minutes to choose her words carefully before contracting her larynx.

"I'm fine" Sara spoke sharply, then she returned to eating her pancakes. Carla watched her mother's movements before copying her, cutting the pancake into small, but equal sizes then eating them. It was not long again till silence returned, and the uncomfortable tension in the room forced Sara to start talking.

Sara put her knife down; stopping what she was doing then looked at Carla. "I think we both know that we need to discuss what happened, last night" Sara made sure she didn't sound too threatening however made it obvious to Carla that this conversation was going to be serious.

"I know" Carla stated.

"Okay, I'm not really sure how to go around this Carla, I mean I have thought about the day I would tell you, how you would react…I just thought I would be older and so would you; I never realized how hard it is" Sara answered honestly, then taking another large breath.

"And, I want more than anything for you to accept me as your mother. Believe me or not however I tried to stay in contact with you, after…after I gave you to my brother I knew that it was a mistake, he sent me letters and photos of you every month, and each month I anticipated the next. He knew though that I was becoming too attached and when I told him I wanted to tell you the truth, and I wanted to be near you, he talked me out of it, and moved you away; without telling me. There are no, no words to describe how I felt." Sara's voice began to stutter off, as she looked down at her plate; holding back the tears which were threatening to fall.

"There hasn't been one single moment when I wish that I could turn back time, and be with you but I can't and…I, I want to start fresh, you and me, mother and daughter." Sara took in a deep breath as she spoke her last word, and waited for Carla to retort.

"You practised that didn't you?" Carla said her smile imminent.

"Well…I didn't want to mess up and I have a lot to say and…" Sara started to stutter off, unknowing how to react; _this is why I am not good with people! _

"God, you never know when to take a joke or not do you?" Carla laughed before she added "Mom"

The word 'mom' brought tears to Sara's eyes as Right then Sara understood when Carla used that one word that everything was okay, everything was accepted and they were going to start fresh. She looked up and gave a large toothy- grin to her daughter. Carla gave the exact one back, and sat up to go and hug her mom. Sara was sent in a time-warp as she held her daughter for second time in two days.

**15years ago:**

**The doctor left the room as he whispered something into a young woman's ear. There was a few other woman wearing the same scrubs as this woman, _Nurses, _They were cleaning up the room, moving the equipment out of the dimly light room, heading out into the hospital hallway, preparing to bring another person into this world.**

**However, the young woman sitting in the center of the room noticed nothing of these actions around her. She was in a blissful awe, as she held the impeccable bundle in her hands, after such an arduous fifteen hours. Her hair was matted, and sweat still stuck to her forehead. However Ms Sidle, who was admitted to the hospital sixteen hours ago, simply didn't care. Her eyes were glued to the tiny pink blanket in front of her, the tiny blue eyes looking into her brown, and the tiny hand wrapped around her pinkie_. She looks so much like him, she's so beautiful… _**

**"Hello Carla" Sara spoke softly as tears ran down her face as she knew this moment would be the best moment of her life. That was until her brother arrived and she knew that this beautiful moment was to be short lived.**

Sara was brought back to present as she found herself once again stroking her daughter's silky hair as she prepared to tell her daughter about a wonderful man, her father. She took a deep breath, and began to tell the story, making sure she never missed out one detail.

* * *

They were soon, classed as being back to normal. _Well as normal as one can get in this situation._ The weeks flew past, after Sara spent some much needed time off returned back to work where she was faced with hundreds of gazes, questions which she took in gladly and answered some much needed questions of her colleagues. She had also been spending much more time with her boss, Grissom. He came around to her apartment shortly after Sara and Carla's 'talk', and he soon became used to the fact that Sara was being called "Mom" around the house. He then returned the next morning, with three doughnuts and a DVD in his hand. This happened the next day, then the next, and so on. The three of them soon found themselves going to the cinema together, and Carla couldn't help but notice the chemistry between her mom and Grissom, as Sara leaned into his side, and Grissom wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't leave you out now, can I?" He joked with Sara and Carla as he cuddled Carla close with his other arm. They laughed together as they walked out to the car.

This really was bliss for Carla. Although she loved her father, _well techniqually her uncle_, she always knew that there was something he was hiding from her. She just thought it had something to do with her 'dead mother'. Now she knows,_everything_, she understands why her father was so secretive with her, and never really acted like father at all. But now, with Grissom wrapped his arm around her, his other side claimed by her mother, she knew this was what its like to have a family. This moment was a sort of blissful epiphany for her.

* * *

All this however changed, when Grissom unfortunately misinterpreted a conversation between the mother and daughter. Grissom was in the kitchen, his job was to get the microwavable popcorn, ice cream and cans of sodas ready for the movie which was intended to start in exactly seven minutes. As the popcorn began to pop in the background Grissom could only faintly hear the distant voices of the other individuals in Sara's bedroom. Somehow he was drawn to the bedroom door like bait. He placed his right ear up to the door as he listened to the conversation going on in the other room.

"Mom, what's happening with you and Grissom?" Carla's voice was spoken all so inquisitively.

"What!" Sara's obvious shock at her daughters question grew a large smirk on Grissom's face; _does she feel the same way about me? Will she let me into her new life?_

"You know what I am talking about mom, he's over here constantly, and when he is not you are either talking about him, thinking about him, or planning the next time we do something together." Carla's smirk on her voice could be heard by Grissom, even though extremely impossible.

"Is it bothering you?" Sara stuttered off, her curiosity palpable as she did not necessarily avoid the question, but made sure her daughter approved before she decided to answer her question.

"No!" The sharp intake of breath by Grissom thought he had given his game away, as he thanked the lord that Carla was happy with him around. "I like having him around…it's as if he's part of our family..."

"I don't think he wants to Carla…Grissom and I have a lot of…history…we've talked about it before that we are just friends" Sara's conscience began to play up again, _why does he want to be anywhere near me? I'm nothing special, he's just kidding on..._

"You gotta' be kidding me mom! He is crazy about you! And it's so obvious that you have like the biggest crush on him, even Lindsay picked it up. Not to mention Catherine, Nick-" Carla was interrupted as she teased her mother.

"Hey! You know that how unsocial I am, I am not good with words and quite frankly neither is Grissom. I'm just waiting for him to turn around and disappear, after he's finished playing with my emotions yet again. I'm a sucker for letting him do this to me though, but he just reminds me so much of Mark…"

Grissom pulled his ear away from the door in sheer disgust. _I remind of her of some guy named Mark? Not as myself! And she is just waiting for me to screw up!!! Thanks Sara, thank you very much!_

Grissom walked into the kitchen and noticed the paper and pen which sat on the dinning table. He picked up the pen, jaws clenched, writing in strong, sharp movements;

"I'm saving you the time of waiting for me to screw up, I will stay away now, better now than later…before I remind you of "Mark".

The microwave timer went off in the distance as Grissom closed the door behind him, heading out of the apartment, oblivious to the conversation still going on in the bedroom.

"Mom, whether you try to deny it or not and try and find stupid, unethical reasons, you love Grissom, and he cares a lot about you too…just take the risk, I don't think he will hurt you now, or ever will…As for Mark, you have to get over him mom, he won't feel cheated and you certainly should not feel guilty. Grissom makes you happy that's all he would ever want for you...and me." Carla reassured her mom as they sat on the edge of the bed, as Sara brushed out the tugs in Carla's hair.

"You know what, maybe I will, maybe Grissom does care about me…in the same way I do about him" Sara spoke out, not realizing her thoughts were being heard by Carla. The smiles on both their faces were short-lived, as they stepped out of the bedroom, noticing Grissom was missing. Sara was the one who found the letter on the table, and once she read it she realized how bad her conversation must have sounded to him. After finishing the last word, she looked up to face her daughter; the tears forming around her pupils.

"Oh Grissom, you don't understand….Goodness, what have I done?"

* * *

**A/N **– sorry it's taking me a while to update!! This chapter was once again long, and is once again not beta'd. 

Getting reviews rocks, and totally spurs me on to update quicker. Thanks to all those faithful reviewers who have reviewed every chapter you are not going unnoticed!.

Please leave a review, and if you have any suggestions you can mention it there. I have planned out the next chapters, and I do know where I am going with the storyline, but if there is anything you want to raise or whatever- Please review!!!

Thanks... :D

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters. Sadly.

A/N: Once again, It's un-beta'd, All mistakes are mine.

* * *

A thick black cloud appeared from nowhere and the rain pelted down against Grissom's car as he drove back to his townhouse in a fury. The thunder outside matched Grissom's intense anger and the lightening struck down; it's intense power carefully lightening the dark sky.

From the short journey from his car till his front door, he could feel the rain soaking through his thick jacket and the rain dripping off the edge of his nose. His frustration was palpable as he tried to fit the key in the door for the fifth time. "Arghh!" He shouted as he dropped the key onto the wet floor outside. Just then, did he realise that his phone had been ringing, and as he looked at the caller ID, he hastily grunted then pushed the cell back into his jacket pocket. He opened the door, and was welcomed once again by the silence.

It had been a week since the incident occurred at the Sidle residence, a week since he had had a proper conversation with her. She had phoned constantly; on his cell, his house and even paged him. But Grissom was so stubborn he would only give her one word answers, or would either completely ignore her. It was the only way Grissom knew how to cope when he was hurt; he shut everyone out his life even though it hurt so much. He missed Carla's company when she would laugh at his jokes, ask him for advice not just in science, and the way she leaned into his shoulder on the sofa with Sara at the other side…Sara, he missed her so much. The way she looked at him as if he was the only person in the room, the smile she gave him whenever he said something that was interesting, her perfume, her voice… Whenever he thought about those close months he had spent with them, he felt a strong sharp pain near his heart, and he ached whenever he thought about them. _God, how could I have been so stupid. I finally let myself love somebody; ignoring my conscience, and look where I end up. More alone than ever before… _

Instead of flicking through the television, or finishing off work reports, he headed straight to his bedroom where little did he know that he would be called in a matter of minutes.

* * *

The coldness from the tiled floor sent a shiver down her spine. She pierced her eyes open, and realised she was lying on the floor. She placed one hand forward, to position herself in order to get up, and was greeted by an intense pain across her face and arm.

Alarms.

Screams.

Gunfire.

Only then, did Sara remember what had happened.

CARLA! She immediately thought, and ignoring the intense pain, she carefully turned around and noticed her daughter was staring right back at her. _Thank the lord she is alright!_  
Sara shuffled closer and closer to Carla, her eyes still on the masked gunmen. When Sara finally reached Carla, she wrapped her arms tight around her daughter as her daughter wept into her mother's shoulder.

"Are you okay mom? I thought they had killed you!' Carla choked out through her tears.

"No baby, I'm fine, just sit still and it will be okay" Sara whispered, gently rocking Carla and hoping that everything will be okay.

They were in the local bank, just back from the mall and decided to get some money out before they went out to a restaurant for dinner. Little did they know, six masked men were already inside demanding two million dollars to be brought to the immediately.

As soon as Sara climbed the stairs up towards the building she should have realized something was wrong. As she was about to open the glass door entering the building, a woman appeared. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy; her appearance screamed out distressed. Even though the doors were soundproof it was obvious the young woman was telling Sara to go away. Just then, out of nowhere, the woman looked startled and she locked eyes with Sara. Her faced drained of all life and color and she fell to the ground, as bullets still shot at her body. Before Sara had time to react, an alarm was set off in the building, and Sara and Carla were dragged into the building. A fist met Sara face, until she collapsed onto the white-tilled floor.

Just then, blue and red lights shown through the windows and the glass door at the front of the building. The police sirens along with other emergency services rang through out the building.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" One of the masked men screamed.

There were two old pensioners and six other civilians along with the Sidle's involved in this hostage situation. All of them were huddled in the back corner of the room, and one man, around 6ft standing in front of them, watching their every move.

"HURRY UP WITH THE MONEY SCOTT!" the smallest shouted, through the safety fence.

Just then, the voice that was recognized by Sara and Carla was heard from a tanoy outside.

"This is LVPD please come out with your hands up" Brass shouted through.

"SHIT! SCOTT HURRY UP!" The same small man shouted.

A man appeared from behind the vault and headed for the front of the building.

He stood looking out at all the police, eying all the people gathering round including a few news reporters.

"FORGET IT!!" He screamed at the top of his voice aiming directly at the LVPD.

* * *

"Detective, we full access to the CCTV inside the building. There are a total of ten hostages involved" A small officer trotted towards Jim Brass, who stood nearest the building; surrounded by armed police and news reporters.

"Well Done" Brass said as he walked towards the van when suddenly he noticed Sara's car parked next to the police van.

"Move" He shouted as he pushed by a few officers guarding the van.

"Detective..." Archie spoke loudly as he noticed Brass's angry demeanour.

"Look. Sara Sidle and her daughter might be in there, Check!"

Archie looked up at the detective in complete shock, but his fierce gait woke Archie up and he focused on the screen.

"There. She's in there.." Archie spoke slowly as he saw Brass's face turn white as he looked on at Sara gently rocking her daughter.

"Archie, call the CSI nightshift team ASAP"

"Even Grissom?" Archie asked, as everyone was aware how close he and Sara are.

"No" Brass made a small grunt as the realization of the relationship between Grissom and Sara entered his head. He wiped the sweat forming on his forehead, let out a sigh and said "No, I will call him…Just you call the rest. They will want to know".

In no less than ten minutes everyone on the nightshift had arrived accept Grissom.

"BRASS!" Catherine shouted as he noticed him behind the police tape.

"Let the CSI's through officer." Brass ordered towards the police officers guarding the tape.

They rushed towards him like a crowd of elephants as the wind of their anxiety brushed his face. He quickly informed them of what was happening, and everything the police knew about the situation. He allowed them to watch the situation unfold from the small television screen which streamed the live feed from the building and allowed them to watch over their friend.

Just then, Grissom appeared, running towards his team. Catherine walked towards him first, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Grissom, they are doing everything they can-"

"DETECTIVE! HOSTAGE IS MOVING!!"

"CATHERINE IT'S SARA!"

"She's going to get herself killed!" Brass shouted as he stared into the screen.

* * *

Sara saw her chance. They were freaking out. All she had to do was calm them down…

"Carla, wait here…" Sara whispered as her eyes watched the gunmen.

"No! Mom..." Carla began to worry for her mother and held onto her a little bit tighter.

"I will be fine!" Sara shrugged Carla off, and crawled towards the nearest gunman.

She jumped on top of him as he yelled. He fell to the floor his gun sliding across the floor towards Carla.

"Pick it up Carla!" Sara shouted towards her daughter as she sat on top of one of the men.

Carla hesitated, as she looked at her mom for help. She then leaned forward and picked up the heavy armour with two hands; pointing it directly at the man on the floor.

Suddenly, a man came behind Sara grabbing her; putting a knife to her throat.

"Well well well, looks like we have a brave one here; don't we then!" The man sneered into Sara's ear.

_Something about his voice sounded so familiar…_

"Now kid, just drop the gun and your mom here won't get hurt" He spoke slowly and softly as if speaking to a young child.

"Don't!" Sara squeezed out, but the man tightened his grip on her, which caused her to yelp in pain.

Carla; noticing her mom in pain, immediately dropped the gun, and started to cry.

"I'm sorry mom!" She shouted as a man grabbed her from running towards her mom.

Sara turned around to face the man and pulled his mask off of his face.

She took in a gasp of air as she realized who this man, who is threatening her life is.

"Scott?" Her voice faltered.

"Sara?" He spoke softly then laughed, drawing her into a hug.

Sara was dumb-struck, and was completely unaware of the man now hugging her.

"Scott?" One of the other gunmen asked his accomplice his confusion palpable.

"It's old Marks Girl!" He laughed towards his friends putting a friendly arm around Sara's shoulder.

"What the hell Scott! Seriously! What stupid idea do you think this is!" Sara shouted pushing Mark off his balance.

"Mom?" Carla joined in, wanting to know how this man knew her father.

"Wait. You got a kid?" He turned around and faced Sara.

Sara ignored Scott and faced Carla. "Stay back honey"

"Oh my…She's the double of Mark!" Another man shouted as he too, took off his mask, walking towards Carla.

"Don't! You dare touch her!" Sara screamed and started to walk towards another man.

"Don't worry darling. We won't touch her. She's half Mark!" He walked towards Sara, caressing her cheek.

"Oh yeah! It's funny how you were the main suspect in his murder!" Sara spat, as she slapped his hand away from her face.

This accusation towards Mark infuriated him, and caused him to slap Sara across the face until she landed on the tilled floor.

"MOM!" Carla screamed as she pushed past the men watching her, and pulled her mom from the floor.

Sara stood back up, and wiped the blood away from her mouth. "Its alright honey"

"What happened to you Scott? We lived together for four years, you were Mark's best friend.." Sara was interrupted as Scott but in.

"The Jamieson's that's what happened."

"I thought they a good foster family?" Sara said confused.

Scott let out a small laugh. "Far from it. But, you and Mark, you had each other, living with a nice family…"

"You were jealous of us. You heard…You heard that we were getting married. We bought a house…" Sara started to shake her head as all the pieces started to fit, and she didn't like the look of it.

"I knew that every Thursday he went to that night school. Getting a nice job to support the family was he?" Scott snarled. " He caught sight of me that night, working in the cleaning crew for the university. I could feel him laugh at what a failure I had become"

"Mark would have never!" Sara shouted but Scott raised the gun to her face, ordering her to be quiet.

" So I decided one night, I'd had enough. So when he was walking home one night. I just pulled out my gun.." Scott began to replay the moment in his head, firing bullet after bullet into his childhood friend's back. "I could have had his life Sara. With you…He stole my life"

"NO!" Sara shouted as she had heard enough. The tears were pouring down her face until her cries were silenced by the sound of gunfire.

Once.

Twice.

Sara didn't feel anything. She didn't hear anything. She didn't see anything.

She didn't hear the arrival of the armed police running into the bank.

She didn't see Carla run towards her, as Sara lay on the white tiles once again.

She didn't feel the blood pouring out the bullet holes in her body, forming a puddle around her delicate body.

Grissom burst into the building in the midst of what was going on.

He ran towards the body on the ground, as he shouted on the paramedics to come.

His eyes locked with Carla's as she bent over the other side of Sara.

Before he knew it, the paramedics came and whisked Sara away and he was left with Carla. The tears streaming down her face was enough to make anyone's heart break in two. He brought Carla towards him into a hug, and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"She..She, can't die. I. need, my mom! I. love her Grissom, please" She snuffled into his chest, the pain in her voice just too much for Grissom to bear.

Grissom began to stroke her dark brown hair and pulled her away from him momentarily so he could get his arm around her frail body. "Come on. We'll go to the hospital" And he guided her out of the building.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took again, so long to update! There is only two more chapters left and maybe an epilogue if it's wanted.

I know I probably don't deserve a review since it took so long to update, but. I'm going to ask for one anyway LOL

Leave your suggestions and tell me what you thought, I found it really hard to write this chapter because I didn't want to make it too dramatic, or unbelievable.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - I don't own these characters. I don't own much in fact...

A/N- It is not Beta'd, so all mistakes are mine, sorry!

Happy Birthday Charlotte!!!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

He didn't know how he got to the hospital but he did. It was as if he had just woken up to reality; realizing the pure terror of the situation drooping over him like a black cloud. The whiteness of the hospital corridor; oh, so clean and inviting; were in fact a complete opposite to his feelings, his reason for being here and of course, the health of his soul-mate.

He was sitting in a long corridor, where the white ran across the floor, walls and ceiling. _Was there such a think is as too much white_? The distant drilling reminded him of the dentists; along with that same disinfectant/bleach smell through-out the hospital. The distant laughter from the nurses' station at the end of the hall only aggravated him more. _How can people laugh when, when Sara might be dying! _The logic of this was just too much for Grissom to fully comprehend. His intelligence was long gone as soon as he stepped into the hospital. But, his conscience argued that it had gone a long time ago, when he ignored Sara when she first moved to Vegas and also most recently, when he ignored her for days as he foolishly misinterpreted the conversation at Sara's apartment.

He was awoken from deep concentration to the sound of sniffling from his left side. He turned around to be faced with Carla face-down on her thighs, rocking back and forth trying to control her tears.

Grissom didn't know what to do. He hadn't talked to Carla in over a week,_would she be angry with me if I comfort her? _But Grissom could not do ignore her: even if he tried very hard. He couldn't sit and listen to the sobs of a young child, echoing the hallway, shattering his heart into millions of pieces.

He put a floppy arm around her back, and pulled her closer to him as they sat on the surprising comfortable hospital sofa. She froze, and stopped rocking and moved one of her hands into her shell; obviously wiping tears from her eyes. She slowly sat up, slowly her eyes moving up Grissom's body until she reached his eyes. When their eyes locked; the oddly fact that their eyes both shared that recessive ocean blue color; She began to slowly let silent tears mark their way down her soft cheeks, brushing past her spray of freckles, and dripping of her jaw line. Grissom looked at her with so much sympathy and guilt that he felt deep within his heart. He couldn't speak as he watched Carla cry silently; as she focused deep into his eyes; well in fact, he couldn't trust his voice. So instead, he opted for a low but long, hushing sound which left his lips as he reached over her thin frame and brought her into him for a swaying hug.

Soon after they healed each other of their shock of the situation, Grissom bravely steeled himself in order to render words from his vocabulary into a comprehensive and understanding sentence.

"Sara will pull through this honey, she's strong…I'm sorry Carla, about before..." He wondered off into the flashbacks of last week when he ignored Sara calling his name, her messages, and her knocking against his door.

It was raining outside when she was chapping wildly against his door, the third night in a row. He sat at the other side of the door, trying to ignore her, just too stubborn to hear her pleas.

_**"Grissom you don't understand, you obviously never heard all of the conversation..."**_

"_**You do realize just how immature you are being?"**_

"_**Griss, I'm sorry but please, just open the damn door!"**_

"_**We were getting on so well you know? I really thought, thought that…You know what? It doesn't matter, FORGET IT!" **_

That was the last time Sara had been trying to talk to him, the last time he had heard her voice. If he could just go back in time and open that damn door, pull her into his warmth, and they could be together forever…

Only then did Grissom realize Carla was talking and picked up the end of her sentence. "…Yes, as you probably gathered from the CCTV, Mark was my father. They were in foster care together…you knew about that right?"

"Yeah, she told me a few years ago…when did you find out?" Grissom asked with extreme interest.

"My father. I mean, my uncle. God this is confusing..." She snickered as she spoke out loud to her conscience "My uncle, he told me when I was a kid, that his sister was in foster care but he was seventeen so he had to live himself"

Grissom nodded. "Did you know that man, Scott?"

"No… My mom had talked about him before, about a group of friends she had in foster care, but it was only briefly when we were looking over photos" Carla's mind began to wonder, as she mentioned her mother. Memorizes of last week flooded into her thoughts and she had to bring it up.

"Mom really likes you; you know? She's been really down every since you left…"

Grissom began to stutter as he tried to go around this delicate conversation carefully. "I know…I like your mother too- A lot. I…never really thought it before hand. I just heard the name 'Mark' and immediately thought the worst…I was so…"

"Stupid?" Carla looked up at him and smirked as she finished off his sentence.

Grissom laughed slightly and replied "Yes, I was"

"And what have you learned from it, this experience?" Her voice using such a motherly tone.

Grissom made a questioning sound as he pulled his head down level to Carla's. "Hmmph?"

"You know, whenever you do something wrong. You learn from it." She informed Grissom, in such a way that made him feel the slightest bit inferior.

He thought about what Carla was suggesting, and carefully; after a few moments; replied with the most honest answer he could think of "I'm never going to leave your mother, hurt her, or you…again."

At that, Carla leaned into Grissom's shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

A jabbing was felt from his right side. 

And again.

And again.

"Gill!" At that he jumped, and turned his head to the side.

"Catherine! God-"He looked to his side and noticed Carla still sleeping, leaning into him. He felt his heart swell up with pride and love.

"Any news?" Her complete urgency at her question forced her to wake up Gill as he slept along side Carla, in such a blissful manor.

Grissom rubbed his left eye with his free arm, as his other was wrapped around the warmth of the body at his left. He suddenly remembered the whole situation, and replied with deep sorrow. "Nothing"

As Catherine sat down he noticed the rest of his team down the corridor. Catherine noticed his eyes averting from hers, looking at her friends and answered Gill's question "They are going to wait in the cafeteria; since there is only a limited amount of seats in this corridor…"

Her mind went off on yet another tangent as she brought up a different subject."Did you know about Sara being in foster care Grissom? I mean it explains a lot to her social inept personality; and her mood swings…I mean I knew about Mark and I just guessed that was what screwed-"Catherine was interrupted by the fast words emitted from her supervisor's mouth.

"You knew about Mark?" His shocked tone matched his face as he raised his eyebrows in complete shock at this revelation.

"Don't look so surprised Gil, since Sara's had Carla around, we've spent more time together and she's told me quite a lot. We've even discussed you" At this last note; she knew she had stricken a chord with her friend as he turned around sharply gazing into her eyes.

"Yeah?" He tried to act not as interested but his increase in heartbeat, flushed complexion only degraded his "coolness".

"Look Grissom, I'm not going to play dumb. I know you both had something 'going on' a few months ago and for whatever reason, something happened and now you are not. And, more than likely, it was your fault" At this she slowed down her pace and paused for a moment to catch Grissom's reaction. She noticed him open his mouth to object, then realizing it would be futile, he slouch his head ever so slightly. "I'm only giving you this talk once Gill, but she may not have many relatives left but she has a lot of friends; mostly them being in the police force. And you don't want to mess with them. So, Gill, you better not hurt her again, or you are a dead man walking. Not to forget Carla too-

"I would never hurt Carla! She's like…" He protectively pulled Carla towards him at this stab, and retorted "I would never hurt Carla! She's like…" He realized what he was about to say, and it set in all his emotions, as he realized how much Carla and his mother meant to him.

Catherine finished off his statement as she knew fine well what her boss was meaning. "A daughter?"

Ever so silently, Catherine could hear her boss's answer. "Yes".

* * *

It had been more than eight hours and they still had no new news. Carla had woken up and the rest of the team had huddled into the small back corner of the hospital. 

"Look guys, I don't think I can take much more of this waiting I'm gonna' go see what these nurses have to say'' Nick replied in his Texan drawl.

"We'll come too" Greg answered for Warrick and they walked towards the end of the corridor, and soon returned with a doctor in tow.

The doctor wore small oval glasses which were hidden beneath his dark locks that hung like curtains over his small forehead.

"I thought someone had come to get you hours ago. I'm deeply sorry about this. Miss Sidle has been out of surgery for a few hours now, and is in recovery…in fact I think she could be awake by now. It's been over twelve hours the ever so calm doctor replied as he looked at his sturdy watch "Yes, she's probably been awake for about half an hour."

"Can I see my mom please?" Carla butted in as she looked up at the large, rather intimidating doctor.

"Of course" he chuckled, then continued, "Only family members first. Which is you and then friends can follow" He smiled before giving out her room number, giving several 'sorries' and walked over to the nurse's station; obviously to complain at their lack of informing the worried citizens.

Carla rushed down the corridor and noted the room. "624"

She took a deep breath and walked into the dimly lit room, walking towards the bed which was placed in the center of the room.

"Mom" was all she said, as she ran towards the bed and gave her mom a hug filled with love and tears.

Outside the room, Grissom waited patiently. He noted his unshaved face, crushed clothes, and began to panic.

"You're fine Gill!" Catherine had noticed his growing anxious behavior and was determined to set Gill right.

Grissom was interrupted in his reply as the door into his new future opened.

He tried to see in behind Carla, but she stood in front of him and spoke straight to him "I think you should go see my mum now" Her demeanor showed no sign of happiness, or sadness which only budded his worry.

Carla stood out of his pathway and leaned over to Catherine. She wrapped an arm around her and watched Grissom take a few deep breaths and walk towards the room.

"Sara" He drawled out her name, filled with such emotion before the door closed and Carla, Catherine found them surrounded by the rest of the team, were left out in the dark.

He walked towards her bed as she sat in the center, her eyes locking with his.

He took in her physical appearance, not bad for getting shot twice he decided.

A light blue blanket covered her long legs, however she was sitting up, and apart from the wires entering her arms, and the distant sound of the beeping monitors, and she looked completely beautiful.

"Took you long enough" she chuckled, and gave him that Sidle smile.

"Sara I'm sorry…" He replied as he walked towards her and made the very bold step of sitting on the edge of her bed as he leaned over and ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Don't be" She replied, pulled Grissom by the neck and kissed him.

And guess what? He kissed her back.

* * *

A/N – This in fact was actually two chapters, but instead I made them into one to avoid late posting and so I was not mean. (I have given too many cliff hangers!) 

So this is the end 'Sara's Secret Photograph' and I really hope that I get more reviews. My highest has been 9 and I would love to get sooo much higher!

I would love to hear what you think of this story, as it has been really fun to write. I nearly wanted to do a sequel as I just want to explore Grissom, Sara and Carla's new life together, but I think it would be better if I leave it where it is before I waste it!

So, tell me what you think, rate it out of ten, did you like the ending? You know stuff like that. This was my first fic and I really enjoyed writing it.

I think I will focus on my other WIP which is GSR and Wedges.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed and has followed this story throughout; reviewing when I have went through writer's block and exams, hospitals and what else which got in this way.


End file.
